


Red Lace, Black Tie

by TalkLokiToMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLokiToMe/pseuds/TalkLokiToMe
Summary: You decide to surprise Loki at work for Valentine’s Day. A smutty good time is had by all.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Red Lace, Black Tie

The sound of your heels against the polished tile echoed loudly as you made your way across the spacious entryway of Stark Tower. 

You pulled your long coat tighter around you, waiting for the building’s heat to chase away the lingering chill of February in NYC. Glancing around, you made your way toward the reception desk. The space always took your breath away— pristine and modern, intriguing and intimidating; it was quite the first impression. But you were used to it by now. Afterall, your boyfriend both lived and worked here. 

It was for him that you were here today of all days: Valentine’s Day. 

“Hello, Grace. I’m here to visit Loki for lunch.” You smiled at the woman behind the desk, and for the thousandth time wondered how on earth she got her hair into such a perfect bun every day. 

“I knew I’d be seeing you at some point today!” She beamed, scanning your ID and buzzing you in through the door. “Should I let him know you’re on your way up?”

“No, I want to surprise him.”

Grace winked. “Got it. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“You too!” You scurried over to the door and through to the elevator, pressing the button that would take you to Loki’s lab. He collaborated with Dr. Banner frequently, and the two of them had an entire floor just for their work. You always loved seeing what the two of them were working on, but today you really hoped Bruce was going  _ out _ for lunch. 

You were buzzing with excitement. Loki was expecting to see you for dinner tonight. He had some extravagant evening planned, you were sure—he always pulled out all the stops to romance you on special occasions. Already today you had received a jaw-dropping bouquet of red roses delivered to your apartment before you even finished with breakfast. But today you wanted to surprise  _ him _ for once. 

The  _ ding _ of the elevator sent your heart fluttering, and you stepped out into the hallway, peeking into the various lab rooms through the glass windows as you went. 

There were only two assistants in Loki’s workspace when you walked in. They nodded curtly at you in greeting before resuming their work. 

_ Jeez, I need to tell Loki to relax his workplace standards a bit _ , you thought, rolling your eyes at their near military-level discipline.

You headed straight back to his private office, but it was empty. 

Tossing your purse on an empty chair, you hopped onto the desk, pulling your phone out of your coat pocket to text him. But before you could hit send, you looked up through the large class window and saw him enter the lab. 

You bit your lip. He looked  _ so _ good today. He must have had a meeting because he was dressed up in his black suit, black silk tie knotted perfectly atop his crisp emerald shirt. His eyes snapped up from the file he was reading, nose lifting in the air as he scanned the room before zeroing in on you through the window. He must have smelled your perfume lingering out in the lab.

With a smile, he strode for his office door, barking an order at his lab assistants that had them rising from their seats and heading for the exits. 

“Well,” he said, shutting the door behind him and sauntering over to the desk. “This is a lovely surprise. I didn’t think I’d see you until dinner tonight.” 

Loki leaned down to give you a kiss and you ran your hands up the lapels of his jacket. 

“I thought I would surprise you for lunch. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Mmm, Happy Valentine’s Day,” he murmured against your lips, kissing you more deeply. You twined your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

As Loki kissed you, one hand went to your knee, just peeking out under the edge of your coat. He stroked your skin gently before beginning to slide his hand up your thigh, just as you knew he would. He was never able to resist your bare legs, which is why you braved the winter weather without stockings today. 

His hand slid higher, higher, until you felt him frown against your lips and pull away. He was looking for the hem of your skirt and couldn’t find it. 

Your heart seemed to beat very hard as you smiled up at him, one eyebrow raised in question. You leaned back on your hands, cocking your head to one side as you waited. 

“Are you wearing anything under this coat?” he asked, deft fingers already reaching for the ties at your waist. 

“Yes, I am.”

“But not a dress?” He pulled the ties open and then began on the oversized buttons that lined the length of the coat. 

“Not a dress,” you admitted, shaking your head and biting your lip in anticipation. 

You watched his face as he slipped the last button back through its loop and slowly opened your coat. 

His eyes turned black as his pupils dilated, taking in the intricate red lace lingerie you’d bought as a Valentine’s surprise. You didn’t normally wear lingerie—what was the point when Loki magicked you naked most of the time anyway? But when you’d seen this on sale and tried it on, complete with a little rhinestone heart dangling from the bra, you couldn’t resist trying to surprise Loki with it. 

So far you were pleased with the results. And judging by the growing bulge in his pants, so was he. 

“Surprise,” you purred, looking up at him from beneath your lashes. “What do you think?”

Loki swallowed and, once he was able to drag his eyes away from your body, gave you a look that sent heat racing to your core. “I think,” he said slowly, taking off his suit jacket and then his cuff links to roll up his sleeves, “you’ve brought me quite a feast for lunch.”

Your toes curled in your pumps. 

A faint green glow lit the room. And even though the lab beyond Loki’s office was currently empty, you heard the lock click in the door and the blinds over the observation window snap shut. Behind you, everything on the desk vanished.

Loki unknotted his tie. 

“Do you need to get back to work by a specific time?” he asked, striding around the desk to his leather chair, taking your coat off and turning you to face him as he went. 

“No,” you breathed, voice hardly above a whisper. “I took a half-day.”

“Good,” was his only reply. And then he pounced.

His mouth crushed yours in a dominating kiss that had you clutching the desk beneath you for balance. One hand fisted in your hair, turning your head to expose your throat. Your knees parted so he could stand between them, and you automatically scooted toward the edge of the desk, wanting to press yourself against him. 

His other hand began to work your body, gliding along your ribs, squeezing your breasts, and running again and again over the thin lace at the apex of your thighs until it was soaked through with your arousal. 

“Loki,” you gasped, desperate for air, for him, for anything. 

“Hands,” he said, picking up his tie.

Immediately, you held your wrists out to him. He wrapped his tie around them, binding them together before laying you back onto his desk, your arms above your head. Another flash of green and you felt the tie pull tight, mounting to something beneath the desk, pinning you to the spot. 

You swallowed as Loki smiled, leaning over you to kiss you once before working his lips slowly down the rest of your body. 

His kisses were lingering, tongue teasing as he moved lower and lower. Slowly, he pulled the intricate lace underwear down your legs, carefully not to snag it on the heels of your shoes. He tucked them in his pocket with a wicked grin before sitting in his chair, scooping an arm under each of your legs to pull your knees wide, and pressing his mouth to the lips of your sex.

And feast he did.

You sucked in a breath as his tongue began to work over you, sliding up and down, dipping into you and back up to circle your clit with excruciating precision.

Losing yourself to the pleasure, your eyes fluttered shut and your hips rolled up towards him, grinding yourself against his tongue. Loki tightened his grip on your thighs, spreading you wider as he nipped the tender flesh above your hip joint with his teeth. You gasped, but then Loki was sucking you, and your mouth fell open in a silent cry, climax rising, rising, rising, and then  _ Loki _ moaned against you, lost in his own world of pleasure, and you came. You cried out, back arching off the desk, wrists tugging at your bindings, body pulsing and twitching as ecstasy overtook you completely.

You were still panting, trying to catch your breath when your eyes shot open, the press of Loki’s cock stretching you taking your breath away completely. 

Still fully dressed apart from his unzipped pants, Loki groaned as the last inch of him was sheathed inside you at last. “Gods, you feel amazing.” Leaning over you, he scraped his teeth along the edge of your bra. “So tight. So fucking  _ warm _ ,” he growled, and bit down on your lace-covered breast. 

“Loki!” you moaned, arching your chest into him. You wanted him to  _ move _ already! 

As though reading your mind, he chuckled against your chest, rocking you with a sudden sharp thrust. You yelped in surprise. 

“More!” you begged, desperate for him, for his cock, for the pleasure that awaited you. 

“I love when you beg.” He thrust again then switched his mouth to your other breast, licking the lace atop your nipple until you could feel dampness sleeping through. “Do it again.”

“Fuck me, Loki!” you cried wantonly. “Please!”

He still had your legs bent over the crook of his arms, and you couldn’t hook your heels behind him to drive him in deeper. 

By this point he had tugged the lace of your bra down with his teeth and was currently licking and sucking your nipples in a way that sent bolts of pleasure shooting down to your core like lightening. 

“L-Loki…” you stammered, eyes rolling. But he reared above you then, planting his feet so he could begin to thrust in earnest. 

Your knees were still folded over his forearms as he drove his cock into you again and again with deep, precise thrusts. 

Mouth dry from panting, you licked your lips, eyes focusing on Loki. He was staring down at the place where your bodies met, watching his glistening cock disappear inside of you with a glazed, hungry look on his face. 

You flexed your hips, squeezing his length—all you could do with your hands still tied above your head—and watched with satisfaction as Loki gasped, eyes fluttering for a moment. 

His eyes found yours, dark and dangerous. His hands slid up your thighs to your backside, scooping your bottom off the desk completely so he could thrust more deeply into you. He leaned over you again, kissing you, nipping his way back down to your exposed breasts. He took one in his mouth and then slammed into you as deep as he could go, again, again, again, until you were screaming with pleasure. 

Your vision went fuzzy as you came, stars of light temporarily blocking the room from your sight as your body shook and spasmed. 

Loki was saying something, lips pressed against your throat, but only a few words seemed to reach you in your haze. “Yes, love….so good…so tight…”

Then he was standing again and you felt the magic let go of the tie around your wrists. You brought your arms down to rest against your chest as Loki continued fucking you, now with quick starp thrusts. 

He paused to scoop you up into a sitting position before sliding out of you. 

“Knees,” he commanded, slightly breathless himself.

You obeyed at once, sliding off the desk and kneeling before him, bound hands reaching up to circle the base of his cock as you took the rest in your mouth. 

The tang of your own sex greeted you as he slid himself along your tongue to the back of your throat, one hand tangling in your hair. 

“That’s it love,” Loki breathed. “Nice and deep.”

You looked up at him while you sucked him, swirling your tongue around the head, hands working the base. He stared back at you, eyes slightly unfocused and mouth parted. 

His hand tightened in your hair, and you knew he was about to come when his jaw tensed. 

“Coming,” he rasped, hips jerking as he exploded into your mouth, the warm rush of his seed sliding down your throat. You swallowed, gently licking him clean, and when you finished, he collapsed back into the leather chair behind him. 

You climbed into his lap, and he tucked you against his chest, kissing the top of your head while you both recuperated. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he hummed after a few moments, tugging his tie from your wrists and running his hand along your back. 

You laughed quietly. “I’m glad to know you respond so well to colors other than green or black. I was a bit nervous.”

He pulled back to look at you, one finger softly tracing the lacey trim of your bra and causing goosebumps to erupt over your skin. 

“I do prefer those colors,  _ my  _ colors...but Norns, if you don’t look utterly stunning in this red lacey lingerie. A true siren sent to lure me to my doom.”

“Death by Valentine’s Day. What a way to go.”

He laughed and kissed you, tucking himself back into his pants. 

You ran a finger along the silk tie hanging loosely in his grip. “This always was one of my favorites,” you mused. 

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm. You look good in black. Wear it tonight?” you asked, smiling up at him. 

“As long as you promise we can put it to equally good use.” He grinned at you. 

“I’d be disappointed if we didn’t.” Then you both turned around as you heard the door to the lab open, Loki’s assistants returning to their stations. “I suppose I should go home and get ready for dinner,” you said with a sigh, standing up and reaching for your coat. 

“I’ll take care of it. See you tonight. I love you.” He kissed you once more, slow and tender, cupping your face gently in his hands. 

“I love you too,” you said a little breathlessly. Then the world dissolved into green and gold light. When it cleared, you were standing in the bedroom of your apartment a few blocks away, your coat and purse on the corner chair. There was also a black garment bag on the bed with a note. 

“ _ For tonight. Wear it with the red lace.” _

You opened the bag to find a beautiful red dress with dainty cap sleeves and ruching down the sides. 

“Wow,” you breathed, hanging it in your closet.

Since you had the rest of the afternoon to get ready, you decided to take a nice hot bath before fixing your hair for dinner. You took off your bra and set it aside to wear with the dress, and then rummaged through your purse for the matching underwear. It wasn’t there. You even checked your coat pockets, but only your phone was inside. 

“Loki,” you sighed with a smile, realizing he still had them in his pocket, and had clearly sent you back without them on purpose. 

“Guess I’m going to dinner commando,” you said to yourself as you started running the water for your bath. 

And so you did. 


End file.
